Real
by The Lady Arianrod
Summary: Complete. Sakura, Sasuke, and the fading of hormones... and the birth of a relationship. SasuSaku.
1. in which hormones explode

Real by the Lady Arianrod

A/n: Just an attempt at a SasuSaku. They get a bit physical as teenage hormones flare up… And of course they're confused by such circumstances.

Disclaimer: Again, Kisimoto owns Naruto. sigh

Enjoy my odd, somewhat lame fic:

* * *

Sasuke turned his head away from Sakura for the thousandth time. She sighed with the same passive sadness that always plagued her when she was with her 'true love'--- she knew that he would always be like this.

What would stop this foolishness, this obvious denial of the strength of her love? Sakura clenched her fists, her heart swelling with an untouched, unknown power.

She didn't care anymore.

Sakura touched Sasuke's still-smooth face with her eager hands. She let her lips grace his forbidden mouth for the first and perhaps last time. Sasuke's eyes widened but his body went slack with momentary bliss. What was going on? He was relishing this moment for some unspeakable reason in this certain place, after all these years….

Sasuke didn't want this feeling. It was unwelcome and made his heart twist in ways he never thought possible. This was unreal, uncalled for, but… it was meant to be. His body accepted the abrupt thrust of Sakura's form into his own as they softly collided, lips barely touching in a dizzying half-kiss.

"S-Sasuke-kun… I'm sorry," Sakura whispered into Sasuke's deaf ears. He shook his head, face still placid as ever. His hands, however, were not motionless. Sasuke pulled Sakura closer to himself, longing to possess and examine the girl that had so long stood by his side. He was accepting her tireless advances at that moment, fulfilling every one of her childhood fantasies with his rapid embrace.

Sakura didn't realize what was happening. It was all too much, all too perfect and unbelievable. Why was Sasuke-kun initiating such contact? Sakura felt her face color with pleasure at his touch. She began the fruitless struggle to control her own hormones, desperately trying to keep a lady-like distance from the man of her dreams.

His id overpowered her, crushing away all of the tactful defenses that she had learned as a proper young girl. Sakura longed to devour the flickering energy that lapped the glass surface of Sasuke's body. Sasuke himself indulged his long-suppressed sexuality as he ran his hands wildly through Sakura's rose-colored hair. He then calmed a bit, allowing his hands to rest casually at the small of her back.

"Sakura," Sasuke said in a deliciously low whisper. He did not attempt to tease her or take advantage of his power over her…. Sasuke merely let out his physical yearning as he repeated Sakura's name, his voice falling to the ground as soon as it was emitted.

Sakura allowed Sasuke to pull her towards him as he leaned into her with a heavy kiss. She threw her arms about his heated body, nerves tingling with ecstasy. Sasuke and Sakura connected in a spark of untamed fire and uncontrollable youth: their first true kiss.

It was all over as soon as it had started. Sakura backed away, face red with awe and pleasure. Sasuke unconsciously flicked his tongue across his moist lips as he stared at Sakura in silence. They didn't say anything for a while.

After their battle of hormones, Sakura felt the old distance growing between them. An aura of frost fell over Sasuke's shoulders once again, and he walked back to Konoha without speaking.

Sakura wasn't sure what had happened back there. Sasuke wasn't sure either, but he was still a bit hungry for that forbidden warmth. 

Maybe they just weren't aware of the fact that even sad, cold little ninja children were the same as every other teen. Being normal was odd for them, after all.

End

* * *

End notes; I'm not much of a SasuSaku fan, but I can see some kind of hidden physical tension between the two erupting later on as they become teenagers. Who knows. Anyway, review if you wish!

=P


	2. in which hormones are the norm

Real: Chapter 2 by the Lady Arianrod

a/n: My first continued one-shot! More Sakura & Sasuke interaction as they discover their attraction.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, not me =P

Enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke looked at Sakura for the thousandth time. She sat in bored confidence, a new glow dominating her face. Sakura was different. She wasn't the giggling, blushing teen of, say, yesterday--- she was simply different.

Something about this change in Sakura piqued Sasuke's interest. His mind still raced back and forth from that moment when his nerves were wildly stimulated from Sakura's response to his touches to the current situation they were in now: silent, wondering.

Sakura looked over to her dream, to the boy with hair the color of the midnight sea, the place where stars swam. She sighed gently, not wistfully, into the midday air. Sasuke was ignoring her again. Nothing new about that.

But Sakura's surmises were far from the truth. Sasuke's lightless black eyes were tracing her flowery form, braiding the stray pieces of her flyaway pink hair, drawing her nearer to him….

"Ne, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura began. Sasuke was abruptly drawn from his tantalizing reverie.

"How are you feeling?" Sakura asked him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, then shrugged.

"Not very different," he stated placidly, folding his hands casually in his lap. Out of sight, his hands shook slightly.

"You know, Sasuke-kun, this is so different, but…." she began, unconsciously twirling her hair with a wayward elegant finger.

"There's something I still want," Sasuke finished for her, his black eyes alight with measured desire. Sakura felt herself nearly melt for a moment as she felt the hunger in his eyes and the warm, coursing wave of libido that he became. Mastering herself, Sakura smiled slyly back at him, not ready to break under his gaze anymore.

Sasuke saw the change in Sakura, and his movements became even more carefully sensual. He liked her like this. Sakura allowed him to kiss her first this time, and Sasuke paused for a moment, hanging over Sakura's face as they exchanged swirls of heated breath.

What was he doing? Did he want this? Would Uchiha Sasuke lose all control from the simple sight of a once-foolish girl?

Of course.

Sakura's frame curled into his rough advances. They fit together perfectly, he thought. Sasuke was surprised and delighted at the anticipatory grin on Sakura's face. Licking his lips feverishly, Sasuke brushed Sakura's lower lip with his half-open mouth. Sakura brought her hand behind his head, guiding his mouth directly to hers. Sasuke allowed himself to be lead into the fiery meeting of their tongues, finding himself amazed at Sakura's precision.

Uchiha Sasuke was being outdone by Sakura? He scoffed at the thought as he lead the rose-haired girl to sit down next to him on the sparse grass. They caught their breath for a moment. Sasuke surprised Sakura as he lay down on the dusty earth. He pulled Sakura's arms gently, leading her towards his heated body. Sakura understood and followed her instincts. She put one leg on either side of Sasuke's taut body, straddling his waist. Grinning over him, Sakura let her hair fall over Sasuke's burning face.

Then, with intricate slowness, Sakura lowered her body over Sasuke's, ever nearing his skin that offered the tingle of a million nerve receptors. Sakura then let her body rest – evenly distributed--- over Sasuke's. He reached up, rapidly exploring her developed body as her sensitive hips grazed his. Sasuke's heavily-lidded dark eyes stared into Sakura's emerald ones as she grinned her way into a maliciously pleasurable kiss. Sasuke felt his own body fill with an enormous sparkling energy—generated from the sharp heat that appeared when Sakura moved slightly and her bare leg slid past the surface of his own inner thigh.

Sakura and Sasuke weren't sure what had provoked this game, but it was far more interesting than dreaming of unrequited love or revenge. The world could wait for a few more moments, for they were merely becoming normal teenagers.

* * *

End notes: you know, I usually never write this kind of stuff, but this story just came out of nowhere!

Review if you shall.


	3. in which hormones fade and they wonder w...

Real: Chapter Three

a/n: continuation of my sasusaku fic.

Disclaimer: see previous chapters. (so what if I'm lazy? =P)

Summary: Sakura and Sasuke wonder about what really happened.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura had long since burned out their youthful exchange of delight and unrestrained libido. They sat together on the edge of a small meandering creek, contemplating the faint emptiness of life under the falling night.

Sakura moved her hair back from her face once more. Her hands didn't hold the same tremulous excitement of midday; now all of her motions were measured and merely practical.

All the fun was gone.

They sat in a sort of limbo between two worlds, wondering dazedly what had just happened and questioning what would happen. Where would they go from here? Sakura would have longed for a relationship at any point in the past; she had always loved Sasuke. Sasuke himself wasn't sure what he wanted… he never was.

Was this hormone-driven little escapade an act of lustful impulses? Sakura didn't care anymore. It was late and she didn't feel like contemplating such things. She was sure, however, that she had enjoyed leading Uchiha Sasuke into that world of hungry contact. She loved feeling his famished hands trace her body, and she loved making his pale beautiful face burn with sensual energy.

Sasuke also liked this sort of activity. He almost needed this contact, not to stimulate his anti-social vein of behavior, but for simply inexplicable reasons. His subconscious was _naturally_ a mess, and spending time with Sakura like this cleared his mind of bloody revenge fantasies and stiffly chronological training.

He had enjoyed himself.

Sasuke couldn't help but grin slightly. He wasn't feeling like himself at all anymore, but he didn't quite mind the change.

"Sakura," he said in his smooth voice. Sakura looked over at him in the dim light.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, his voice heavy with exhaustion. Sakura turned towards Sasuke, smiling inwardly at the image of a fatigued Sasuke. Something was different now that she had gotten to know him more. Sasuke was no longer the untouchable prince to her anymore, but for some reason, Sakura liked him more than she had before.

There was something more personal in the way he glanced at her, the way he'd _wash_ over her with his dark bottomless eyes. He was acknowledging her now in a way that she had never imagined: not as his weak female teammate that needed protection, but with a sort of --- awe.

Sakura was a smart girl. She knew when Sasuke was watching the slight, swaying movements of her body or when he was visualizing them coming closer than ever before—connected together in a vaguely erotic dream. Sakura smiled openly at him, hanging in the silence of the night with the boy that she'd always dreamed of.

"I'm not thinking of anything," Sakura answered. Sasuke's eyes shifted away from her for a moment as he stretched lazily and put his arm around her bare shoulder. Sakura grinned pertly despite her fatigue, swelling with a calm happiness that comes when you feel something that can't be expressed in words.

And none of this did need any explanation. It was simple: two genin, a boy and a girl, sitting on a bridge at dusk. They were in love, they were in lust, and they hadn't planned any of it. The best relationships were often unplanned, after all. Both of them simply _needed _ the change, they simply needed to stop running from themselves and each other and the world. The pent-up hormones had driven them here, and they were both thankful for having indulged their fantasies.

This sort of game was healthy for both of them; it was comforting and happy and _enjoyable._ It was what they had wanted all along, after all.

Had they mused over this logic any earlier, Sakura would have blushed in mortification and Sasuke would have snorted in apathy. Neither one of them would have believed the very true fact that they were indeed normal teens with normal desires. They would have never understood that by simply obeying the wild and deep-seated desires of their bodies they would free their minds.

But, the world was a confusing place sometimes, and this happened just like it did for a reason. Sakura and Sasuke still can't name the reason, but they didn't seem to mind anyway.

Sasuke's hand curled around Sakura's as he drew her even closer to him on that worn-out little bridge. They absent-mindedly counted the stars coming out, not caring about love or hormones or whatever the hell it was called.

Some things couldn't be explained by mere words, after all.

* * *

End notes: well, that's it for now—possibly more sasusaku to come--- I really like this couple now =)

Tell me what you think, readers!


End file.
